narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Shades of Mist
"So, Karu, what am I here for?" It was early, dawn perhaps, and two of the Mist's swordsmen stood together at the day's start. The women, Karusuba, had gathered her partner shinobi of the swordsmen, a red-haired man to the top of a building, where Karusuba had managed to summon their newest recruit to the Swordsmen here. But of course, the red-head didn't know of it yet. He put down his goggles, to see through the mist, and waited for her answer. "I assume this is Swordsmen related?" Karasuba had shown up a little while ago, having walked here all the way from the Mizukage's residence. Her black hair was currently blowing in the light morning breeze, her clothing a little damp from the mist around them. Acknowledging her compatriot's question, "Well Hyo-san, Kurenai-sama has requested that we take our newest member, Kuresento Kappukēki, down south to eliminate one of the holdouts, one of Muzai-Senpai's to be exact. She should be here shortly. So for the moment we shall wait." As the two were waiting beside one another, a small cloud of smoke appeared behind them, with Kuresento emerging from behind the smoke. She smiled warmly from behind them, running a hand through her luscious, brown hair, before finally deciding to speak. "Sorry for the delay! It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kuresento had been running a little late, quite possibly as a result of what had gone on last night. She was dressed in her usual attire. A pair of tight, jet-black leggings, topped with a plain, jet-black shirt with sleeves, the collar of which is worn quite low, revealing the sizable cleavage of her extravagantly, large, melon sized breasts. A protective Flak jacket is worn atop her revealing black shirt, though the zipper is only zipped half way, to ensure maximum exposure. Her large, metal sword was carried on her back. Hyōkan looked at the new arrival, the beautiful woman in front of him. Underneath his goggles, his eyes did a quick study of her form, and he smiled. Not because he really took interest in her, but he saw what potential and capability she had to offer to the swordsmen, and to the protect of Kirigakure itself. The gentlemen did a bow to the female, saying, "Welcome, m'lady. Glad you could dazzle us with your assistance. I really appreciate it. It's nice to meet you too." Hyōkan fixed one of his "Blastsword Katanas" on his back, and added, "Quite a sword you have there as well." Kuresento smiled, moving her hand over her shoulder and behind her back to grasp the handle of her large sword. "Aye, it's rather large indeed. Kind of annoying to lug it around, actually." She paused, giggling warmly for a moment. "Now I know we've just only met, and this may or may not be considered 'coming out too strong', but what are your views of Kirigakure's current state?" She removed her hand from the blade's handle, and moved both hands on to either side of her hips. "The Hidden Mist has surely been through a lot in the past couple months... What are you own personal views of where everything stands?" She approached the red-haired man, and spoke the next sentence with a hushed tone. "Do you... agree with Fuyuki?" "Agree with Fuyuki-san? Maybe, maybe not. But I do know not to screw with him. No matter what you think about our lord and master, he is not one to be trifled with." Karasuba said coldly. "Especially as a new member of the mist, remembering that is a good idea. Don't do this, for your sake." Kuresento ran a hand through her hair, moving her hand from the handle of her blade, to place it onto the side of her hip. "That may be so... but should we really let the village suffer because we're scared of his power?" She paused, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "The Hidden Mist is in trouble... great trouble. And Fuyuki has done what in the past couple months to improve it? Nothing..!" She turned, glancing at her swordsmen peers to ensure they were feeling the dramatic sense of intensity she was attempting to issue. "Look, my point is... We can stay here, pretend everything is alright, when it's not. Or, we can do what's right, for our village, for our people, and fight." Hyōkan noted what she said. "Then, you must not know what's been happening. He has been taking efforts to help actually, but the Land of Water is slow to recover. Much like it takes long for water to erode something, it is taking long for these problems to be erased. That's essentially what we're doing here today, about to go fight off more holdouts, so the Land of Water can get back to being unified. I'm not interested in doing any extra fighting than we have to. I put my home on the line once, I'm not about to do it again. I would suggest, actually talking to the man and seeing what you can do. I've seen if anyone carries the Will of Water, it would be he. I don't think yours and Fuyuki's goals are different at all, my lady. In fact, I'm sure Fuyuki is the one that told Kara send us to the holdout islands, to fight for our village. Isn't that right?" He referred to his fellow swordsmen. "Actually, it was Tenchuu-San. I haven't seen Fuyuki-san in several months. Doing whatever is right is fine and dandy, but so is staying alive. Let me show you something, maybe this will change your mind on taking this path." She responded to Hyo's question before addressing the new member. Undoing the sash that held her kimono together, Karasuba allowed it to slide down her torso, baring herself to the world. However, what drew one's attention was not her figure or mammaries, but a large scar running from just under her left armpit , across her stomach to her right hip. "That scar is where Ayako nearly bisected me when Muzai-san was chased out of Kiri. Fuyuki-san's generals are all monstrously strong. Even if he is incapable of fighting for whatever reason, trying to take him on is not a wise decision of any kind. Just keep your head down, and stay alive. But anyways, we must get going. We have been assigned to take down a holdout on one of the southern isles." She said as she pulled her shirt back up. Kuresento sighed, raising her hand to palm her face. "Oh, alright. You guys sure know how to ruin a girl's day." She said, sarcastically, stepping behind the two swordsmen, in order to follow their lead. Hyōkan sighed. "If only you knew..." He secured the blastsword katana, and the goggles. "I've seen what Fuyuki has done," He said, "I really think you can work together. The Land of Water is in no position to be making fights, but it finds itself in many of those. If it can, it chooses the fights it wants to fight. I hope for you to choose the right one, anyway." He awaited Kara's signal, so they would begin to go to their destination. "Well, with this out of the way. We have a mission to accomplish. We are hitting the northernmost island's lookout post in Muzai's area. It will be a beach assault. They sent just us three because Kiri doesn't have the forces for a full assault right now, and three swordsmen should be more than enough to establish a foothold on the island." With that, Karasuba started heading south, they had a boat to catch. Moving her hand behind her back to grasp the handle of her large blade, Kuresento followed closely behind Karasuba.